Life after COLS (Malec) (YAY!)
by luvmusic87
Summary: Just give it a shot. Magnus and Alec page 511 of Lost Souls. Trying to work on my detail and emotion, so help me in my learning and creativity. Previously called After page 511 (Malec)
1. Chapter 1

Magnus couldn't live without him any longer. He needed Alec in his life. He thought that since he was going to die anyway, why cause him the pain later, then now. Magnus could get it all out of his system. He won't have to look at those beautiful, vibrant blue eyes or the pale skin with sprils and black runes craved into his skin.

It didn't help. Thinking of what was once his. He misses him too much to just let him go like that. He was hurting too much, from the betrayal of what Alec did behind his back and the knowlegde that HE broke things off with Alec. Magnus caused half of this pain inside of him. Magnus was wondering what his Shadowhunter was doing. _Probably thinking of was to still try to take away my immortality_, Magnus thought to himself.

Trust was what caused their brake up, not Camille, but him not trusting Alec with his past. Why couldn't trust his love with his history. Sure he might get jealous and they will have fights, but is it not what couples do? Can he trust that he won't lose Alec after one of their notorious fights? One of them always comes backs, in more ways than one. At the end of the day, they were lying in bed happy, or at least he thought so.

* * *

Alec couldn'to handle this type of pain. His first heart brake And it doesn't feel because he couldn't feel anything. When Jace and Izzy walk by his room, while he was crying, he could always hear the hesitate steps as they walked by. He doesn't want to be a problem. Their are other people feeling just like him. Alec knew he wouldn't be the first or the last to get his heart broken.

That is when it really hits Alec like a thousands of demons ambushed him in a dark alley with his only protection was a small dagger. He was no one special. He wasn't special, to Magnus, as he would never be. He is just a past lover of many, thrown away as if he is just a piece of old pizza. Tasty, desirable fresh hot pizza at first, then as a leftover nobody wants, thrown away as if he didn't matter anymore.

_I should not down grade myself,_ Alec thought to himself. _I'm just a person who makes mistakes, but a person nonetheless. _Magnus was his first love, but that is just it. Magnus is his FIRST love. Life is not over- _well unless Sebastian rules then I guess it is_- he is still young. He could find other people, move on from Magnus. Magnus probably already moved on from him. Why should he wallow in self-pity? Sure he made a huge mistake in their relationship, but that is how people learn. By making mistakes. It is not his fault Magnusdidn't trust him with his past, but that was now Magnus' problem. No longer his, any longer.

He's going to move on from Magnus, but not without some help.

He's going to be strong for himself and if maybe he gets Magnus back when Alec is trying to get over him, who cares? This is for himself.

* * *

_So.. How's it going? Just thought I should change and add variety to my archive. This may be a chapter story, all depends on you guys. Sorry to make the first chapter so short. I wanted to make it longer, but I promise next time, if there is a next time. Just want any evidence that somewhere out there, their reading this story, so thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I wanted to try something new with this story. I kinda put myself in quicksand with that last chapter, so Im going to try and fix it. While I still straying to figure that out I have another Malec after CoLS that got taken down that I wanted to get exposed. It's a songfic. The other bold print is from when I first wrote this a couple months ago.**

**you don't have to, but it will be great if you do. FYI , I made some changes to the last couple of lines of the first chapter.**

* * *

**So** **was listening to Pandora one day, and this song came up and when I heard I immediately thought of Alec after Lost Souls. I have to warn you though I live on angst, so this is to somewhat live it out. The name of the song is going to be at ht e bottom of this fic.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Magnus left Alec in the subway. He hasn't returned to the Institute, where is family lives. well, not all of his family. He's just wandering the streets amisly, not knowing where to go. As he was by a resturant, the radio was playing he heard this very beautiful, melodic song. He sat down on a bench near the resturant, drawing the rune to help him hear better.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering, "Was she really here?  
Is she standing in my room?"  
No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone...**

He remembers, from the first stanza, that this song could relate it to Magnus and his relationship. As he listens he is slightly feeling sad.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
Giving up is the hardest part  
She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering, " Could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?"  
No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...**

He wishes Magnus was his again, but he had to mess it up.

**Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?  
No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone... **

He wants to cry, but he can't just thinking of what Jace would think of him. _I will not cry, _he told himself. _You brought this on yourself, you've made your bed and now you have to lie in it._ But in all honesty, the only bed he wants to sleep in is Magnus' with Magnus right beside him, but he messed it all up, so know he has to deal with the consequences.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part **

And with that the song closes to an end, and Alec is crying on the bench, wondering why someone would write a song that tells how Alec is feeling right at that moment. He gets up, and walks away from the resturant, oblivious to the person 100 meters away watching him.

* * *

**So the song is called Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayer. You should give it a listen. I love it. Thanks for reading! Maybe in the future I could write more one-shots like this, don't know, it's all your choice! I don't own the song, either. **

**If you guys like it then I might continue it, but not really a song fic Per sé, just continue off where I left it.**


End file.
